Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 6 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 9 }{ 9 } $
Explanation: $ = 9 - 6 \times 4 + 1 $ $ = 9 - 24 + 1 $ $ = -15 + 1 $ $ = -14 $